The Dance Of Shame
by Sapphire Staliktis
Summary: Yugi, Joey, Alister, Valon, Marik, and Kaiba are all trapped in a lounge room, and over time a game of Strip Poker turns into a dance of humiliation for one of the players.
1. Chapter 1

THE DANCE OF SHAME

**About:** The good boys of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ participate in everyone's favourite game: strip poker. But it later turns into the Dance Of Shame

They really had no idea what was going on. It was like something out of the Saw movies, only in a kinkier atmosphere. Marik, Alister, Kaiba, Valon, Joey, and Yugi had all somehow wound up in a well-lit lounge room with no clue as to why they were there.

"Yuge," Joey whispered, "why are we here?"

"I don't know, Joey," Yugi replied, "but whomever locked us in here left us with cigars, playing cards, poker chips, and a whole stack of naughty magazines!"

The men all reached over and grabbed a naughty magazine. After looking at all of the pictures and failing to read a single article. They sat in a circle, Indian-style, in complete silence.

"Anyone smoke?" Marik asked in an attempt to break the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Maybe we should go around the room and say who we are and why we're here," suggested Alister.

"Hello, my name is Valon," said Valon.

"Hi, Valon," said Marik, Alister, Kaiba, Joey, and Yugi.

"And I'm here because someone kidnapped me and forced me to come."

"I'm Joey, and ditto."

"This was a stupid idea," muttered Kaiba. Marik threw a cigar at Kaiba's head. "Ouch."

Before long, however, the good old boys of Yu-Gi-Oh! had given up on photographic analysis and random acts of violent behaviour and had turned to the ever popular gentlemen's activity of strip poker.

"This would probably be a lot better if there were some ladies here," said Yugi, reluctantly taking off his jacket.

"Not necessarily," said Marik, who was cheating like there was no tomorrow.

Alister sighed as he looked down at his cards. Even Rafael didn't deal him cards that bad...

Beside him, Joey seemed to be having similar thoughts, only about his Tristan instead of Rafael, of course.

Kaiba and Valon, however, was happy as could be. They'd been losing, but they hadn't been taking a hit in the clothing department the way that Alister and Joey had. In fact, they were still fully clothed...


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

"New rule," said Marik. "Anyone who gets sent out of the game now has to do the Dance of Shame on top of that couch." He pointed to a couch on the opposite side of the room where the naughty magazines were now stashed.

Alister and Joey looked at the couch, then down at their scantily clad selves. "What's the Dance of Shame?" asked Alister.

Marik thought for a moment. "Like a touchdown dance," he said. "Only you'll be completely naked."

"I've never heard of this so-called 'Dance Of Shame'!" Kaiba scoffed.

"Yes, where did you hear about this?" Yugi wanted to know.

"It's…an Egyptian tradition in strip poker," Marik lied with a sly smile on his face.

"Get a clue: we're not in Egypt," Kaiba said.

"But look who's winning," Marik reminded him.

"Has anyone ever made you do the Dance of Shame?" Alister whispered to Joey.

"No. Has anyone ever made you do it?"

Alister shook his head. "At least...they didn't call it the 'Dance of Shame'..."

"I like poker!" Valon announced. "I'm practically winning!"

"It _is_ a fun game, isn't it?" asked Marik, looking directly at Alister and Joey.

Alister looked down at his two of spades, his jack of hearts, his six of diamonds, his seven of clubs, and his three of clubs and suddenly wanted to strangle Marik. His only hope was that Joey, Yugi, Kaiba or Valon had something that would beat Marik, enabling him to maintain some shred of dignity.

Everyone else had utter crap, while Marik had another full house.

"Let's see…" said Marik, looking thoughtful. "Who should be the first to do the Dance of Shame…"

"I'm not feeling very empowered," Alister said to Joey.

"Valon, left glove," said Marik, smiling at his two victims.

Joey leapt to his feet, and hit the table. "I'm sick of your mind games!" he snapped.

"All right," said Marik. "Valon, you're safe. Joey…" Marik's smile grew even wider. "Start dancing."


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

"How long is this stupid dance of shame supposed to last?" asked Joey as he danced nude on the couch.

"Less talk, more sashaying," snapped Marik.

Because Kaiba had absolutely no desire to see any part of the Dance of Shame, he was now reading one of the dirty magazines that whomever had kidnapped them had so helpfully supplied. "Shouldn't we go back to the game?" he asked without really caring.

"I don't really want to," Alister declared, hoping that his turn to do that Dance of Shame would never arise. "Let's just read the magazines.

"Are there any security cameras in here?" asked Valon.

Joey quickly grabbed a sofa cushion and hurried back to his clothes. Marik stood up, looking at the walls. "Let's see if we can find it, shall we?" he suggested.

"So we can destroy the tape, right?" asked Yugi.

"Uhm…sure!"


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

Marik was currently up on a chair, fiddling with some wires. Joey and Yugi were both looking at the dirty magazines. "I'm a dead man," said Joey. "A very dead man…"

"Why?" Yugi asked Joey.

"Because some stalker-slash-murder-slash-pervert filmed this whole thing and will probably wind up showing it on the news at Six and Ten."

Alister stopped examining a centerfold and looked over his shoulder. "Hey, are you just reading the articles?" he asked Joey.

"Umm…"

"If you're going to get potentially killed over this at least deserve it!" Valon snorted. "Your final thought can be of hot chicks!"

"In provocative poses…" muttered Kaiba.

"Yes," Valon agreed. "Hot chicks in provocative poses."

"Good way to die," Alister admitted, secretly folding up a picture of his new friend Miss December and stuffing it into his shoe for safekeeping.

"I'm too young to die," Joey said.

"Do angels really not have genitalia, like in Dogma?" Valon wondered aloud.

"We'll let Wheeler ask one and get back to us on it when he dies," Kaiba chuckled.

Joey hit him with a magazine.


End file.
